<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Demands by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967233">No Demands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dildos, Dom Nebula (Marvel), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Porn, Romance, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Tony Stark, Top Nebula (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula doms Tony with slapping, spanking, pegging and orgasm control.  Tony has to prove himself by not being demanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nebula/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Demands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Be a good boy,” Nebula reminded Tony as she straddled his nude body and lowered herself onto his hard cock.  He grunted lustfully when her insides fully encompassed him.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, yes, I’ll be good this time,” Tony replied with enthusiasm as he placed his hands gently on her hips, “not demanding or impatient or anything.”  Nebula knew it wasn’t true; she knew he would require discipline, but for now she gave him a small nod of approval and began to ride him.  She controlled the pace entirely, beginning slowly and watching his face.  She relished seeing the pleasure in his features, knowing it was she who pleasured him so.  He began to moan and she relished that too, moaning softly in reply to his vocalized desire, wanting him to know that he brought her pleasure as well.  She tightened and released her vaginal muscles around his hardness inside her and he swore.  The passion of his action thrilled her, and she quickened her pace.</p>
<p>Soon she was raising and lowering her body at speed, pushing and pulling it on and off of his cock again and again.  He gripped her hips and began to thrust up into her, but she gave him a stern glare, and he nodded and fell still, beginning a needy, desperate, stretched out sound as he clearly struggled not to move his pelvis.  She delighted in the control she had over his lust, and she knew he enjoyed giving her this power over him.  She rode him faster and faster, stroking his chest and stomach with her good hand, using a fingertip to trace the puckered flesh around his erect nipples, and using the muscles inside her vagina to pump him.</p>
<p>“Nebula,” he finally yelled, voice strangled, “I need to come, can I come?”</p>
<p>“No,” she replied shortly, then pushed her body down, trapping him deep inside her, and ground her pelvis in a slow circle.</p>
<p>“I need to, I need to come,” he whined, “let me come.”</p>
<p>Nebula swiftly drew back her good hand and landed a slap across his cheek.  She enjoyed the sensation of his flesh against her hand and the noise made by the sharp contact of skin striking skin.  But even more than these things, Nebula treasured what followed them: the rich moan of Tony taking salacious enjoyment in the pain, and the look of sheer ecstasy on his face, like she had just given him something precious and awe-inspiring.</p>
<p>“I said no,” she stated, and he nodded and moaned again.  “Now be patient,” she added, “no demands and no thrusting.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’ll be good,” he groaned, “so good for you, Nebula.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” she granted him, and returned to fucking herself on his cock.  </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he breathed, “yes, thank you, oh fuck, Nebula.”  He held his hips still, but his body gave a seemingly uncontrollable shudder.  He stroked his hands over her body, the skin and the metal, and he gazed at her with wide, docile eyes.  She bent forward and pressed her breasts to his chest as she continued to work her hips.  She stared at him, her face close to his - he was so vulnerable, and Nebula wondered how he could stand to be that way.  She tried sometimes, to let herself be vulnerable, but only when she was with Tony.  She tried now, giving him a small, raw smile, and his face seemed to beam with bliss and gratitude.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful, Nebula,” he murmured, “will you kiss me, please?” and she did, pressing her lips to his and sliding her tongue into his mouth.  He cradled the back of her head as they kissed for many long moments, tongues dancing as his cock throbbed inside her, and she felt like they were melting into each other. </p>
<p>After the kiss, Nebula pulled herself off of Tony’s body and he made a disappointed sound as his cock hit the air.  She sat beside him on the bed and looked at him with a cool expression, waiting to hear what he had to say.</p>
<p>“No, come on,” Tony whined pointedly, “don’t stop, no.”</p>
<p>Nebula landed a hard slap across his cheek and he swore and thrust his cock into the air.  She slapped him another time as punishment for the thrust.</p>
<p>“Mmm, oh, I’m sorry, oh fuck,” he panted with wide eyes, “I know, no demands, sorry sorry, I’ll be good now,” he claimed, but he didn’t really sound like he meant it, and Nebula knew it was because he wanted her to punish him.  Happily, she enjoyed administering his punishments just as much as she enjoyed it when he was obedient.</p>
<p>Nebula slid a hand into his hair and gripped it, then kissed his lips roughly, possessively.  Tony kissed her back with desperation, wrapping his arms around her.</p>
<p>But soon she pulled away, and Tony whimpered.</p>
<p>“Get on your hands and knees,” she ordered.</p>
<p>Tony hurried to obey, getting in position and giving his ass an inviting wiggle.  Nebula opened the drawer in the nightstand and retrieved a tube of lubricant, and a large blue strap-on dildo.  She secured it around her pelvis, tightening the leather straps and then turning on the built-in bullet vibrator that was positioned to rest against her clit, setting it to the lowest speed.  She slicked her good hand and the dildo with lube.</p>
<p>She came up behind Tony and brought her slippery fingers to his hole.  </p>
<p>“Mmm, yes, please put your fingers inside,” Tony said urgently.</p>
<p>Nebula teased the outside instead, swirling two fingers over the wrinkled, sensitive flesh, drawing circles and zigzags and figure eights.</p>
<p>“Inside, inside,” Tony grunted, “put them inside, I need it, can’t wait.”</p>
<p>In one swift motion, Nebula withdrew her hand from between his cheeks and landed a hard spank onto his ass.  He made a sound of sharp, startled pleasure.  His flesh was left flushed and appealing, and Nebula spanked it a second time.</p>
<p>“No demands,” she ordered, “be patient.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sorry, yes,” he cried out.</p>
<p>“Good,” she replied, then returned her fingers to his crack and stroked slowly along it from top to bottom over and again, enjoying the slow vibrations of the bullet vibrator against her clit as she teased him.  He whimpered longingly, and she eventually settled her fingers back at his hole.  He gave a sigh of relief.  She used a single fingertip to circle his entrance, drawing a smaller and smaller circle around the rim, her finger growing closer and closer to the center, to his tight opening.  He breathed heavily and arched his back.</p>
<p>“Nebula,” he whispered desperately, “please,” and at last she pushed her finger inside.  He made a low grunt of satisfaction and she added a second finger, then began to work them out and in again, out and in again, time after time.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, oh yeah, thank you,” he groaned as she fucked him with her fingers.  She swirled them inside his ass between thrusts.  She quickened her motions until he was panting with his need, then she curled her fingers and found his prostate.</p>
<p>“Yes yes yes,” he chanted, bucking his hips in a motion that seemed beyond his control, “thank you,” he exclaimed, “thank you, yes yes yes…”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she replied, relishing his ecstasy as the joy of having caused it mixed with the pleasure of the vibrations against her clit and sent a glorious thrill throughout her entire body.  She rubbed softly against his prostate with the tips of her fingers.  She drew circles and zigzags and figure eights, just as she had on the outside of his hole, only much smaller.  He shuddered, clearly straining not to thrust against her touch.</p>
<p>“Good,” she told him approvingly as she continued to stimulate the sensitive spot.</p>
<p>“Thank you, fuck, yes,” he moaned, hanging his head.  He began a long, low sound of mixed need and contentment.  It stretched on as she pleasured him; she knew he wanted more than her fingers, knew he wanted her to fuck him with the strap-on, that he craved the sensation of the large, hard dildo plunging into him, filling him, and she savored his clear, wild desire for as long as it suited her.  Then she removed her fingers and he made a soft sound of loss, followed by one of anticipation and excitement.</p>
<p>Nebula shifted her position and guided the head of the dildo to rest against Tony’s entrance.  </p>
<p>“Yes, fuck yes, do it,” he called out.</p>
<p>She smacked his ass hard, three times with no instant of respite between blows.</p>
<p>“Please,” he corrected himself breathily, “I mean, please will you fuck me? I’ll be so good, Nebula.”</p>
<p>Nebula reached down and turned the speed of the small vibrator against her clit up to the middle setting.  She made a soft moan and Tony groaned low in response.  She pushed her hips forward just a little, driving only the head of the dildo into Tony’s ass.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, yes, I need more, give me more,” Tony demanded.  Nebula spanked him once, harder than she yet had.</p>
<p>“I mean,” he rephrased, his voice a desperate moan, “please will you put it all the way in? Fill me? Fuck me? Please? Please?” </p>
<p>Nebula slid the dildo fully into him, filling his channel as requested, and he groaned richly.  She drew back her hips, gliding the dildo out nearly all the way, then paused again.</p>
<p>“Please, Nebula,” Tony whispered with a shiver, and she slammed all the way back into him.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, thank you,” he cried as she began to fuck him hard and fast, gripping his hip with her good hand and working her pelvis in firm, fluid motions.  She knew just how to angle herself so that the dildo would hit Tony’s prostate with each thrust, and she could tell from the sounds he was making that she was correct in her calculations.  She snapped her hips over and over, and every time she crashed into his body the vibrator at her clit was pressed firmly against her, eliciting a moan from her lips.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Tony yelled as she pounded him, “oh, fuck, I love to hear you moan,” he cried, “Nebula, thank you for fucking me.”</p>
<p>Without breaking the rhythm of her thrusts, Nebula reached down and turned the vibrator on her clit up to its highest setting.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” she moaned as her clit throbbed with pleasure, then she reached her good hand around his hip and found his cock.  She wrapped her hand around its firm width, and he cried out.  She ran her thumb over the tip and found it was leaking precome.  She gave his length a single stroke, and he gasped and shuddered.</p>
<p>“Please,” he begged, “can I come?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” she replied, her breath growing heavier as her own orgasm began to build.  She started to jerk him, slowly, as she continued to fuck him hard and fast.  She felt his cock pulse eagerly in her hand.</p>
<p>“No, let me come now,” he exclaimed and thrust his hips.</p>
<p>Nebula let go of his cock and gave his ass five firm spanks, feeling her hand make rapid contact with Tony’s flesh as he moaned and panted.</p>
<p>“I said not yet,” Nebula spoke sternly, “and I said no demands.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Tony hurried to say, “please, I meant please, please will you let me?”</p>
<p>Nebula’s own orgasm hovered near, and she could have welcomed it in if she wanted, but she wasn’t done making Tony wait, so she held her climax back, for now.  She returned her good hand to his cock.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” she repeated, then grasped his hardness and began to jerk him at a medium speed, “but you are a good boy for asking nicely.”  She continued to fuck him hard and fast, the dildo emerging for the briefest of instants between each of her thrusts.  “I would like to hear you beg further for your orgasm,” she declared.</p>
<p>“Please,” he began, “anything you say, I’ll do anything for you, Nebula, please let me, oh fuck, everything you’re doing feels so damn good, oh I can’t fucking stand to wait any longer- but, I mean, I will if you want me to because I’ll do anything you say, Nebula, Nebula, I need- I mean, please let me come for you? Please, please can I, please…”</p>
<p>A moan escaped Nebula’s lips.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” she praised him, “more.”</p>
<p>“Nebula, you are so beautiful and amazing and I want to come for you so badly. Will you let me? Nebula, please will you let me come? I’ll be so good for you, oh fuck, tell me what to say and I’ll say it, anything, oh god…”  </p>
<p>His body shook and his skin glistened with sweat.  Nebula bent the top half of her body over his back and kissed the side of his neck as she continued to penetrate him repeatedly.  </p>
<p>“That will do,” she whispered in his ear, “come for me, Tony.”</p>
<p>He screamed her name three times as his hips jerked and he spilled over her hand and onto the bed beneath him.  She let her orgasm take her at the same moment, and she didn’t hold back her loud, rich moans; she allowed her sounds to express the wild depths of her passion in a way she could never allow them to with anyone but Tony.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” she cried, and held the dildo fully inside him, leaning into his body to press the vibrator flush to her clit as she rode out her orgasm.  “Yes, very good,” she moaned lyrically, feeling like she owned him in the most intimate way - a way that was tender, but sturdy, a way that was solid and real and true.  It was overwhelming; in fact, it was nearly too much for Nebula, and for a moment she wished she had revealed only a sliver of her emotion because now she felt raw and utterly exposed, seen to her very core even though Tony was facing away and had only her sounds to go by.  To feel so deeply nude was intense, almost achingly so, and Nebula couldn’t tell if she liked it or not.  But then Tony made a postorgasmic sound that was so tender and pure, so sweet and dear, that it made Nebula realize that she adored being seen by him, that they adored being seen by each other, and so she let her emotion wash over her as her orgasm stretched on past his, and then she heard herself moan his name like it was the most precious utterance in all of existence.  </p>
<p>When Nebula came all the way down from the height of her passion, she pulled the dildo carefully out of Tony’s ass and shed the strap-on, then hurried to take Tony into her arms.  She lay his head against her chest and stroked his hair and he cuddled close as he caressed his hands over her metal and her flesh with dreamy motions.  She listened to his breathing, and she was unembarrassed that she had revealed herself to him, bare and unguarded, because he was Tony, and she was safe with him in a way she had never been safe with anyone before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>